


To Satisfy an Appetite

by Eratoschild



Series: The Marshal and the Mouth [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, a little late to the party but i brought smut, bratty ignis, domestic turned smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Cor has other things on his mind when he comes home for alate dinner and sees Ignis cooking in nothing but his hoodie and underwear.





	To Satisfy an Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Igcor week, but I wanted to get something posted and I had this idea for Ignis swiping one of Cor's hoodies and Cor liking him in it. It turned smutty. Maybe not my strongest work, but it's still a fun little piece!

_I’ll be home late_, Cor frowned as he hit send, then followed with _I’m sorry_.

He and Ignis had been planning for dinner tonight, having both had particularly busy work schedules lately. Tonight was going to be different. Both had cleared their schedules. Ignis was cooking and Cor was going to stop on the way home for wine and dessert until the king had informed him of his need to keep him late.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t refuse the king.

_Not to worry. We’ll just have a late dinner then_, Ignis had texted back once Cor had explained. _I have some work here that I can get done in the meantime. Just text me again when you’re leaving and I’ll start cooking then._

Three and a half hours later, he was finally locking up his office for the night._On my way to the garage now_, he tapped out on his screen and slipped his phone into his pocket.

It was too late to stop anywhere that would sell wine- any worth bothering to drink at least. Dessert could still be taken care of. He stopped at a grocery store to pick up some ice cream and headed home, entering quietly. 

Leaning in the kitchen doorway, he didn’t immediately speak in greeting to Ignis, but instead watched his lover, whose back was to him as he stirred something on the stove, in momentary silence.

“Not sure what I want first, dinner or you,” he finally said after a minute’s observation. “You look comfortable,” he commented with a smirk as Ignis turned to face him. Cor’s eyes traveled up and down Ignis’s body, clothed only in a pair of charcoal grey boxer briefs and one of Cor’s own hoodies, half unzipped.

“That thing hasn’t been washed in a week you know,” he laughed. 

“You’ve only worn it around the house though,” Ignis replied, pulling it coyly around him and stepping closer. “And besides, it smells like you.”

“Well, I’m here for real now,” Cor replied, setting the ice cream on the counter and pulling him toward himself, unzipping the hoodie the rest of the way and sliding his arms around Ignis’s waist inside it. 

“I missed you,” Ignis murmured against his lips. “Dinner is about ready.” he added as he pulled back.

“Put it in the fridge,” Cor told him. “Dinner can wait.” 

“But you can’t, I suppose,” Ignis replied with a smirk. 

“I could if I wanted.”

“Could you?” he quipped, letting the hoodie slide down his arms.

“If I wanted. _Keep it on_.” 

“Let me just get the food off the stove so it doesn’t burn,” Ignis replied, his hips pressing momentarily against Cor’s with a soft groan. 

A few impatient minutes later, and the ice cream was in the freezer, the dinner was on covered plates in the fridge and Cor had Ignis backed against the counter, their mouths crushed together in an urgently hungry kiss. 

Ignis curled a leg around the back of his, prompting Cor to grind against him, both of them, fully aroused. 

“Perhaps it’s time to take this to the bedroom.”

“Don’t wanna wait?” Cor commented pausing as he sucked along the side of Ignis’s neck.

“I think we’ve moved beyond not wanting to,” Ignis replied, trying to slide out from between Cor and the counter, only succeeding in building the friction between them as Cor managed to keep him pinned there. “Cor, if you hold me here too much longer… Astrals…”

“What’s that?” Cor taunted, “Are you saying you can’t wait?”

“Cor Leonis,” Ignis gritted through clenched teeth, “I am saying exactly that, now I will ask you to kindly release me and take me into the bedroom so that you can fuck me properly as I have now been waiting for – “ he paused, thinking or trying to, it seemed, “Eleven days.” 

Ignis always knew how to provoke him. “You’re really keeping track? Let’s go,” he growled, seizing Ignis’s wrist, noting the smirk already curling his lips as he started towards the bedroom. 

“Astrals, finally,” Ignis muttered, more than willing to follow. 

“You can keep your comments to yourself,” Cor replied as they entered the room. “Get those off,”he gestured to Ignis’s underwear as he opened the nightstand to take out a bottle of lube. Throwing it on the bed, he quickly undressed, watching while Ignis did as asked, the hoodie slipping from one shoulder as he laid down, cheek propped on one fist, while Cor finished undressing.

“You’re taking too long,” he announced sulkily, taking his dick in hand and stroking it slowly, his gaze intent. 

“Take as long as I damned well please,” Cor informed him as he joined Ignis on the bed, taking Ignis’s hand and stopping its activity. “Thought you wanted to be fucked.”

“I do but unless I’m sorely mistaken, there is no fucking taking place just now,” Ignis replied with a shrug of his bare shoulder.

“Take care of that fast enough, you brat,” 

Cor poured some lube out in his hand, spreading it quickly over his dick. “We’re both a little edgy here but let’s not have this over before it’s even started,” Cor told him as Ignis turned on his back.

The sight of his lover spread out on the bed before him still clad in his hoodie, and the impatience of the moment had Cor throbbing with want, and he wanted no more time, as Ignis parted his legs and Cor found himself pressing into hot, yielding flesh.

“Thank the Six,” Ignis groaned.

“Happy now?”

“I will be when you start fucking me,” Ignis informed him just as he did start to thrust. “Oh…yes, that is exactly what I’ve been waiting for,” he added with a low groan, his head falling back to expose his throat. 

As they moved, Cor dipped to suck at that temping throat, spurned by the noises vibratingunder his tongue as he dragged it over the pulsing artery. 

“Six…” Ignis panted. “Harder please?” 

On any other night, Cor might have been tempted to slow down and tease Ignis, drawing out his impatient complaints for the fun of it. Tonight, he had no such interest, only chasing long-awaited gratification- his own and Ignis’s both at once.

It wasn’t long before they were both nearly at the edge, breathing hard, their bodies tense.“Astrals, Cor…fuck…” Ignis breathed, tightening around Cor as his thrusts began to lose rhythm, growing more and more jerky each time, the sounds Ignis makes pitching higher and thinner, a leg wrapping around Cor’s thigh to urge him harder and deeper until finally he couldn’t hold back any more and with a low, throaty grunt, he was spent, hot and fast, only seconds before Ignis.

A few minutes later, they were catching their breath, hearts slowing to normal. Ignis gave a long sigh, turning to rest his head on Cor’s chest.

“Now are you happy?” Cor asked, laughing softly this time, fingers running gently through silky ash blond hair.”

“Mmmhmm,” Ignis replied contentedly just as Cor’s stomach let out a protesting grumble. “Time to satiate your other appetite I suppose,” he commented, starting to get up.

Cor stopped him. “It can wait a few more minutes.”


End file.
